A controlled environment (such as a clean room) is an area or environment in which the level of contaminants or particles is controlled, such as by filtering particulate matter from air that enters the room. Controlled environments have low levels of contaminants or particles, and are used to manufacture certain products and conduct research. These controlled environments are used to ensure that organic and inorganic contaminants from the outside environments do not compromise the goods or equipment being manufactured or utilized. However, it can be difficult to transport into the controlled environment, the various items (such as supplies, raw materials, etc.) that are needed in the controlled environment to assist in the manufacture, without contaminating the controlled environment or otherwise introducing particles into the controlled environment.
Clean rooms can also use such features as positive pressure and humidity controls to optimize the environment for the task for which they have been designed. Clean rooms can have a variety of sizes, and can also have an airlock or staging area formed outside of the entry point. The airlock or staging area sequesters the air inside the clean room from the outside environment. Clean rooms are currently classified using filtration criteria that examines the number and size of particles admitted in a given air volume. Known clean room standards in the United States include US FED 209E classes, ISO 14644-1 classes, and ISO 14644-2 classes. Other countries may use separate standards or guidelines.
Autoclaving is one technique for cleaning the goods and equipment that are transported into the controlled environment. An autoclave is a device that is used to sterilize goods and equipment through the use of pressure and/or heat in the form of steam or superheated water. Autoclaving can also be carried out in a vacuum. Autoclaves can have a variety of sizes, depending on the media to be sterilized. Because the goods and equipment in the autoclave are subjected to high levels of heat, pressure, and moisture, any media subjected to such treatment must be able to withstand both.
Clean room personnel will often use carts to transport items to/from a clean room. However, the cart cannot enter the clean room because the wheels attract dirt that would introduce undesirable particles into the clean room. Consequently, personnel must stop the cart outside the clean room entry point (or inside the staging area), then manually transfer trays and/or goods from the cart to inside the sterile environment. A second cart can sometimes be provided inside the clean room, and the goods can be transferred to/from the cart located inside the clean room to/from the cart located outside the clean room. This transfer is necessary to ensure that the cart situated outside the clean environment does not enter and contaminate the sterile clean room. However, such conventional, manual transfers between environments involves a number of risks and difficulties including: (1) the possibility that goods will be dropped or spilled; (2) the possibility that accidental handling of the goods will compromise sterility; (3) the need for additional individuals to assist in the transfer and transport of goods; and (4) can be time-consuming and labor intensive.